<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>say all those things that i so want to hear by bene_elim</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27805963">say all those things that i so want to hear</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bene_elim/pseuds/bene_elim'>bene_elim</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>balthamos/baruch kiss prompts [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Kisses, Love Confessions, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:28:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27805963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bene_elim/pseuds/bene_elim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>kiss prompts for b/b!! prompt: pulling away from a kiss, whispering words of love against each other’s lips</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Balthamos/Baruch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>balthamos/baruch kiss prompts [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>say all those things that i so want to hear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>no beta! prompt: pulling away from a kiss, whispering words of love against each other’s lips. title from <i>kiss me</i> by ernestine northover</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day had been long and hard, tedious and tiresome. At the end, Balthamos collapsed in Baruch’s arms, holding him close. They hugged as tightly as they could, as though they might never be separated again; as though they aimed to become one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My love,” Balthamos murmured, soft. And he kissed him, just as soft, just as tender, just as gentle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was a slow kiss, something precious. Lips moved in tandem; a bite to a bottom lip, a suck on a tongue. Eventually they pulled away, eyes yet closed, desperately holding on to the feeling of each other, not wanting their slow, calm moment to end. Their foreheads touched, their noses touched, their lips rested against each other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re my most treasured thing,” Balthamos whispered. “I adore you with all that I am. My very being – it sings when you are close and weeps when you are far. My eyes – they follow you, whenever you are in the vicinity; my hands – they long to take yours in mine and never let go. I love you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tears streamed down Baruch’s face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you too, Balthamos, I do, I do,” He said, and kissed his beloved again, and again, and again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading! come join the hdm discord server - message me at virgll.tumblr.com!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>